


We All Fall Down

by Unscriptedtimetraveler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unscriptedtimetraveler/pseuds/Unscriptedtimetraveler
Summary: (Royal AU!)The Kingdom of Whisteria was once great and well known, but following the death of the king, things start to crumble and the palace is sealed off. Due to mysterious conditions, no one ever enters the gates. However, when a suitor is suddenly invited by the elusive Queen to stay at the Whisterian palace and “negotiate” a marriage with the defiant heir, Y/n, things start to shift and questions are raised. Y/n, suspicious and refusing to remain silent, is determined to break past the confines of the Queen’s demands, even if it means disobeying them. Secrets of the past and present start to come into play, and with the help of Bucky, the one armed farmhand, Y/n is determined to find the truth.Over time, one thing becomes unmistakably clearer: the royal family isn’t the only thing hidden from the rest of Whisteria.Between forbidden romances, confessions, gruesome lies, and lost pieces of the past, the royal line is far from remaining in the balance of what it once was. Deceptive and unbelievable secrets lie beyond the palace walls in many forms, and all ultimately leads back to two questions: what is the kingdom really planning and what is the real truth about the king’s death?





	1. A Matter of Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: for this part specifically: mentions of war, a scene that mimics kidnapping but isn’t that? (It makes sense/is explained in the story and is very short), mentions of death, arranged marriage, swearing  
> Warnings will be updated as the story progresses 
> 
> This will be slow burn and a mix of angst and fluff throughout 
> 
> Also once again, this is a royal au (Whisteria and Kildenshire are completely made up)
> 
> Feedback and comments of any kind are always greatly appreciated!!!  
> (this story is copied and pasted from my Tumblr)
> 
> Enjoy!

The kingdom of Whisteria bathed in a golden glow as the sun began to set in the distance, allowing its rays to dance gracefully across among the waves of the nearby sea one last time before nightfall. The villages that rested below grew quieter as many people abandoned the often busy marketplaces, docks, and squares to head home for supper and rest from a hard days work.  
Whisteria had once been considered one of the more dynamic kingdoms. Known for its trade centers that constantly bustled with commotion and its strong role in both alliances and war, it became one of the greatest and most respected lands with ease. However, such stability fell into silence following the death of the king. During a battle with a neighboring kingdom, King Erik died, and it was still unclear how. One of his guards reported that he had been wounded horrifically, but others claimed he was tricked and led into a trap that cost him more than pride or a victory. Regardless of what the cause was, King Erik became a casualty of the war, another bloodstain on the battlefield. Within days of the news, the Queen declared that the palace gates were to remain closed off. 

The royal family itself slowly became nothing more than a set of stories spun around village dinner tables as families gathered for their meals. With the gates closed, no one entered from the outside. The staff and guards could still go down to the village, but even then, that was still uncommon unless it were for an errand or task. When the king went, the palace grounds became an eerie tomb of remembrance for what the kingdom had once been. 

Though closed off, you still found ways to the outside world. Huffing slightly and giving one last glance to the winding village below, you hoisted yourself to the top of the palace garden wall. With a brisk check to see if the coast was clear, you pulled your body over, sitting on the edge before jumping down with a thud. Satchel secured around your body, you crept towards the east outdoor corridor to head into the castle. 

Days like these were not uncommon occurrences. Ever since your mother’s demands, you had managed to perfect a way of sneaking in and out of the castle. Restless and unable to resist the village, and interacting with people other than the palace staff and your family, you’d head down to the village. Once you got yourself over the wall, you were practically free as even though you were royalty and heir to the throne, the villagers of Whisteria had no idea as to who you were or what you looked like. Since you were rarely let out of the palace even prior to the gates shutting, you didn’t need to bother with a large disguise. You could assume your village identity, “Rowan” and do whatever you needed to do in town that day without the fear of being recognized by anyone (and if you happened to see one of the palace staff down there, you could easily duck away from view). Whether it was simply spending time sketching by the docks or venturing through the market and trading centers, you savored every moment you had outside of the prison that was the palace. 

Unfortunately, the most difficult part was sneaking back into the palace. The grounds constantly had staff and guards rushing around, so you had to be careful to avoid any questions. If the Queen knew what you were doing, you’d surely be in for it. 

Today, you managed to spend too much time listening to a man and his daughter play their violins in the main square. The music had been heavenly. The notes were gentle yet powerful at the same time, first starting low and excelling into high melodies. You became so entranced by the song that the thought of meeting for dinner had slipped your mind, and within moments, you were bolting back up the hill to the palace. 

You tried your best to be careful, but at the same time, you needed to get up to your room and change out of your “village wear” that consisted of hand sewn pants, a tunic with sleeves up that stopped at your elbows, and well made boots that you purchased from Pym’s shop a few visits ago, immediately if you even wanted to attempt being on time for dinner. Entering the next walkway area with your boots scuffing against cobblestone, you continued at a rapid pace. All you had to do was go through that set of doors and you’d be able to sneak upstairs. You failed to pay enough attention to notice that a guard turned to walk down towards you on his patrol, but before you could even utter a curse word, you felt a rough hand tighten around your wrist and pull you around the back of a stone archway that was coated in elegant vines. 

You let out a soft yelp as your body jerked, but it was quickly silenced by the hand returning to cover your mouth. Your heart pounded as you wiggled around in the stranger’s grasp only to look up and see a familiar face. Bucky, or James, as he was often referred to, was watching the guard, now lowering his hand away from your mouth to rest on your hip. His deep blue eyes moved to look at you and his lips pursed against his finger, shushing you before he returned to eye the guard. You understood the message clearly and stood still with your back still pressed against his toned body, his muscles very evident. 

The guard went along his way, humming a gentle tune as he made his rounds, and exited out back towards the garden that you entered from. 

Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in before removing his hand off your hip, “You had a close call there, your highness.”

You smirked up at him, laughing, “I nearly managed, but I do appreciate the extra help, even if you did scare me a bit back there. You realize I could have easily elbowed you, kicked you, licked your hand? And Come on Buck, we’re friends. We talked about not using the stuffy royal titles.”

“And we also talked about you not sneaking out of the palace everyday, especially this late,” he replied with a mix of worry and firmness in his voice. “Y/n, you’re gonna get caught and it’s gonna be by someone who isn’t like me. They aren’t going to hesitate to report you to your mother, and she’s going to be furious. It’s almost nightfall too, you know it gets dangerous out there at night, especially around the docks.” 

“I won’t get caught, and the offer for you to accompany me still stands if you’re so worried about my ‘shenanigans.’ I promise I’ll be more careful and I’ll try to do it less in the future but you know how it gets around here. It’s so suffocating,” you groaned. 

You then turned away from him to reach down into your satchel to pull out a small cloth-wrapped object, “Besides, Buck, if I stopped sneaking out to the village I wouldn’t be able to bring you back any of these!” 

You held out the object and pulled some of the silk cloth away. Tucked inside was a simple yet delicately baked plum tart that was still warm to the touch. The plum slices bloomed in the center of the treat to resemble a rosebud and powdered sugar dusted the edges of the flakey crust. Everyday right around sunset and before dinner, the village baker made only one or two batches of the delicious tarts, and they usually sold out within minutes. Anytime you could, you tried to buy at least one or two to bring back with you. 

Bucky’s eyes fell down to the pastry, “Y/n, you don’t need…”

“I know,” you cut off, smiling. “But I know how much you like them.”

The scent of the treat wafted in the air and brought Bucky back to his childhood spent shopping and cooking dinner with his mother all those years ago in their small home near the edge of the forest. He gave a small but gentle smile as you placed it in his hand, lingering with your touch. Your soft fingertips seemed so delicate compared to his hand that had been weathered and worn from tasks he completed everyday.

He replied with a simple thank you, grateful for even you taking a few seconds out of your day to consider him.

“You’re welcome Buck...Shit...dinner, I have to go! I’ll see you around, and enjoy the tart!” you yelled over your shoulder as you sped through the door of the palace, leaving Bucky alone in the walkway. 

He watched the door close with a quiet thud before looking down to the plum tart in his hand. He used his thumb to recover it; he couldn’t risk someone seeing it as they’d for sure ask questions as to how or who brought it to him, as he worked in the main courtyard the majority of the day. If someone saw it and managed to link it back to you, he’d get you in extreme trouble. 

With a warm blushing growing on his cheeks, he held the treat softly in his hand, not wanting to crush the delicacy, and headed back to his quarters.  
\-----  
By the time you got up to your room, you were panting and scrambling to practically rip off your clothes in a rush. Wanda, the royal lady in waiting that had been a close companion of yours for years, especially since the passing of your father, had already laid out a neatly sewn gown/suit for you to wear. Dressing at a rapid pace, you managed to make yourself quite presentable before another one of you mother’s formal dinners.

Being a royal meant that everything had to be done as if someone was watching and waiting to point out every detail that was incorrect, even if the only audience was the Queen herself. Your mother was always stern, but since the death of your father, she had been even more so. Though most of her time was spent upstairs in her chamber area, when she did come out, a cold aura seemed to loom around her. She’d comment on everything from your posture to your appearance. Royal dinners had been lively events in the past. You remembered the times when your family sat around the table with nobles, countesses, and other royal alliances to dine, but now,only you and your mother dined with Wanda and Vis the head butler present only to serve the food. Clinking cutlery and hollow small talk occasionally broke the deafening silence, and more often than not, the Queen would leave dinner early to retire for the night. With looks of sympathy, Wanda and Vis kept you company until you too were ready to head back to your own room. 

Part of you wanted to just tell your mother the truth about how her presence made you feel like an object, your secret travels to the village and how it wasn’t bad out there, how her dinners felt more like an interrogation than a family meal, but you kept quiet. It would only make things worse, and if you were to be heir one day, you needed to attempt to abide by at least some of the rules. Had the guard caught you in that attire and sneaking back, he would have asked questions and then brought you back to a fuming Queen. If Bucky were not there when he was, your carelessness and rushing around would have cost you more than just a halt to your sneaking around.

Aside from Wanda and your mother, Bucky was the only other person that you felt close with. You became unlikely friends with him after watching him tend to some of the horses down at the stables during while you were around the palace reading. With your book in hand, you watched as he gently combed through the horses’ manes, talking to them as he did. He’d praise them, knew all of their names, and remembered all the little details of each horse (like how Aster preferred yellow apples when they were available). You set your book down and went over to greet him,thinking that he looked slightly familiar, but ended up catching him off guard instead. The bucket of carrot pieces he was using fell with a clank and you immediately felt guilty. Quickly, you apologized and crouched to help clean up the mess. Bucky’s eyes went wide as he quietly stood up and bowed to you, as you were clearly the royal heir and he was only a simple farmhand. Brushing off his apologies for being disrespectful, you smiled at him and continued to help pick up the bits of carrots. 

From that day onward, you tended to visit and talk with him throughout the day when you were confined to the palace. You found him interesting, kind, and slightly quiet, but with more time, you learned more of Bucky’s story. Though hesitant at first, Bucky slowly told you more about himself. 

You learned that the reason he looked so familiar was because he once served as a royal guard, more importantly, he served directly beside Captain Rogers. You remembered how when the Captain would report to your parents, Bucky, or Sir Barnes as he was previously called, would stand more towards the back in a quiet manner. He knew his way around a sword, but during the battle that took away your father, Sir Barnes lost his arm. Feeling disgraced and stating that he could no longer serve, he stepped down from his position as guard. The Queen took pity on him, seeing as he still fought to protect Whisteria, and offered him to work as a farmhand. His armor and sword were swapped out for a beige button up and various tools. With his brown hair nearly reaching his shoulders, a thicker beard adorning his features, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows on his right arm and tied off at the shoulder on his left, Bucky quickly fell into his new role and out of the public eye as much as possible. He was already quieter before, but now he seemed more avoidant, not wanting to make a ton of conversation with anyone, including the other staff.

The only exception he made was you. Sure, you were royalty and he was obligated to speak to you, and the Queen of course, if prompted, but with you his conversations were more like those that came up between longtime friends. You felt that you could confide in him and often spent you evenings in particular at his quarters or workshop, and though he listened, he still disagreed with some of what you said, especially when it came to sneaking out. He knew what it was like out there, venturing out with the rest of the guards was a common occurrence of the past, and he hated the idea of you disobeying your mothers orders to risk your safety. However, he understood your feeling of being trapped, and how adamant you are about being stuck in the palace to the point where you wouldn't take no for an answer. If he couldn’t stop you from going out, he could at least keep watch to make sure no one noticed or whereabouts. 

Nearly skidding down the hallway to the dining room door, you silently begged the universe to let you be on time and be safe from your mother’s scorn. Pausing to catch your breath, you straightened your clothes. You gripped the silver door handle and pushed the door open with a creak.

Your mother was already sitting at the table. Her expression was unreadable as she sipped from her glass, and you instantly felt the tension tighten in the room. Her crown was poised elegantly on her head without a hair out of place and her gown appeared so stiff it mimicked the garments of the garden statues. Bowing your head, you greeted her, before sitting across from her with Wanda giving you a look of worry.

“You were late today, dearest. We have our dinner at this time every night and I told you today was especially important, what took so long?” she inquired with her glass clinking against the table. Glancing at the large stone clock hanging above the two of you, you saw that you are only a minute and a half late. 

You shuffled in your seat thinking of what could pass as an easy lie, “I was...in the east wing. I was reading and lost track of time, I’m sorry.”

“Hmm…” your mother swirled her glass in her hand, faintly smiling, “Well, we all lose our heads in books every now and then. But now, it’s time for dinner, we have many important manners to discuss.”

“Important matters?”

Your mother held up a hand, signaling Wanda to come closer with the food, “Yes. We have many plans to discuss.”

Your brows furrowed as Wanda placed a warm plate of food in front of you, “Mother I don’t understand. Plans for what, exactly?”

The queen bowed her head and dismissed Wanda and Vision and then turned her attention back to you, “Y/n, the kingdom has fallen into the shadows. We have been resting in the shadows for too long. Your father raised this kingdom to be great, bountiful, and successful, a place of beauty and strength, and it would hurt him so much to see how it has changed, how it has failed to meet his expectations.”

You poked your food with your fork, mind drifting to your father as your mother continued on.

“His reign was cut short, and though he has fallen,” a tear slipped down her cheek, “We cannot let the kingdom suffer the same fate as well. You are next in line, it is your duty to ascend to the throne and carry on this legacy, though you cannot do it alone. I have contacted the distant Kingdom of Kildenshire, and we have agreed to forge an alliance through your marriage to the prince within a few months time.” 

Your fork slipped from your hands, clattering against the edge of the plate. It was like all your breath was stolen from you body as you stared at your mother.

“My marriage!? Mother, can’t we form an alliance a different way, and why Kildenshire of all places? I haven’t even met this man, you can’t be serious!” 

“You will meet him soon enough, and don’t worry, you two will court before the marriage to get to know one another.”

“I don’t want to get to know him, and I don’t want to marry someone simply out of politics!” By now you were standing up, hands pressed against the wooden surface of the table in anger and disbelief. 

“You are royalty are you not?” your mother questioned, “It is your duty to marry to preserve and strengthen our land. It is what your father wanted. You owe it to him it to do what is best for the kingdom.”

“What’s best for the kingdom is trapping me in a marriage that I have no say in? To sell me off like some shipment? To not even ask what my position or opinion is on this matter? I don’t want to marry-”

“Your duty is to Whisteria,” your mother argued back, eyes searing into you behind falling tears, “You will marry the prince. You don’t have to love him, but you must at least pretend to do so. In order for us to rise again you must play your role. I will not tolerate this ungrateful behavior,” the queen stood without another glance to her half eaten late and walked slowly to her room, her appetite lost.

You watched as she reached the doorway, still in shock of how within moments, your life was already entirely mapped out. 

She turned around to face you, “King Leonardo and his son will arrive and meet with us tomorrow. When they enter the gates of the palace, your courting will begin.”

And with that, the door closed, leaving you alone with your thoughts once again.


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Finally back to writing fuck yessss. This is literally a self indulgent royal fic lol
> 
> Warnings: anger/agressive behavior, unwanted grabbing in the form of one character grabbing the arm of reader, continued theme of a detached parent relationship, crying and a bit of angst

It didn’t take long for the Queen to notify all of palace staff of Kildenshire’s royal arrival, but it would unfortunately take the staff much longer to prepare on such short notice. Everything needed to be prepped above and beyond the usual pristine standards in order to show “proper hospitality.”

Bucky awoke early that morning. While he was used to waking before dawn, he had more work to accomplish before the arrival of your husband to be. The Queen simply told him to fix up all the agriculture on the grounds so that it looked perfect enough to gain Kildenshire’s favor, but Bucky knew that simply meant a royal engagement was not far off. 

As he looked out of his small home and onto the rising sun, he wondered how you were doing. He’d known you long enough to know that all of this was exactly the opposite of what you wanted. A forced marriage to a stranger was something you’d never wish upon anybody. He knew he couldn’t do much to stop it, but he’d decided the minute he first heard the news that he would be there for you no matter what. Hearing the Queen talk so wonderfully about the forced affair disgusted him and made his anger and annoyance boil. Why would they do this to you, better yet, how could they do this to someone so kind and so spirited like you? It shouldn’t be his concern to worry about you and your affairs, but he couldn’t stop the flurry of thoughts that spun around is head.

Bucky picked up his tools, he set off toward one of the many flowerbeds. He thought he should start there as the task would probably take the longest, but he also didn’t mind working in the gardens. He stooped down low to his knees to gently lift up the leaves to check for any signs of stress. When he was about inspect a rather large budding plant, a voice interrupted his process.

“Early start for you too, Buck?”

Bucky turned, the sun now hitting his face and making the beads of sweat glimmer a bit. In front of him was Sir Rogers, Captain of the Royal Guards.  
Bucky chuckled a bit, a genuine smile appearing, “This is around the time I get up anyways, but what are you doing up already, punk? Chasing down a raccoon again?”

Steve glared at his friend, knowing the story of the time ten guards were called to stop a frazzled raccoon that was mistaken for an intruding assassin would never, ever, be let go.

“Very funny, but the Queen actually wanted some of us to prep to meet Kildenshire when they arrive at the front gates.”

 _Of course_ , thought Bucky, _everyone needed to be on their best behavior today._

Steve interrupted again, “Some of us were going to go down to the village after the shift change, maybe stop by the Widow’s Den too since we haven’t been able to go to the village months. You’re welcome to join us, if you want to grab a few drinks, or you know you can always join us for later too…”

Bucky’s eyes fell to the ground, knowing what Steve’s implication for “later” meant. He was obviously inviting Bucky to join him and the fellow guards for a few rounds, but was also letting Bucky knows that he could still join the guards again if he wished. Steve though Bucky was one, if not, the best out of everyone. It was hard for him to understand why Bucky would just drop out one day and leave. They may have been best friends, but Bucky still kept some things tight lipped.

“Thank you, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make it tonight. Maybe another time?”

“Of course just...the invitation is always open, okay?”

Bucky nodded again, “Of course. The Queen’s going to be mad if the troops are missing their captain. Oh, and tell Sir Birdbrain that I fixed his saddle and not to mess it up so soon. I’ve got a full schedule.”

“Will do Buck, will do.” The Captain took his leave and strode away. 

Bucky muttered under his breath before going back to resume his work.

The sun was now high in the sky as Bucky finished his final task. He had to rush through some of it, he’ll admit that, but at least a good chunk of it was still ready from yesterday. Using a thick rag, he dabbed some of the sweat from his brow. Now all that was left was to clean up and figure out what else to do for the day.

He let out a sigh and got ready to head back to his home, but the approaching rattle of the carriage to the gates distracted him.  
\------  
As the minutes slipped away, the time when you had to face Kildenshire and your future grew closer and closer as you and Wanda walked down the hallway to the main ballroom. “I hate this. I absolutely hate this,” you said, agitated at your circumstance. 

“It will be over soon enough. Then you can come back upstairs to your room and we can eat the cinnamon cookies I’m going to bake that I know make you feel better, okay?”

“Cinnamon cookies won’t fix this though, Wanda! This isn’t a royal ball or party that ends at night, this is the rest of my life,” you huffed and you smoothed out your (dress/suit pants). “I didn’t mean to yell...I’m sorry Wanda...I’m just really frustrated and stressed out an-”

Wanda stopped walking, her hand grabbing your wrist to pull you to a halt too, “Hey. I’m not mad, and I know you are stressed. I know you don’t want this, and I’m not going to sit here and tell you that you need to feel happy or grateful or whatever the Queen told you. I’ll help you as much as I am able and I will always be here for you.”

You nodded, inhaling a deep breath. You knew Wanda wanted to support you, but you also knew that Wanda could not risk losing her job at your expense. At least she understood a little bit. 

You both continued walking until you reached the tall glass doors of the ballroom. Wanda rested her hand on the knob as she got ready to part with you for the time being. “I’ll see you later with a big plate of cinnamon cookies okay?”

With a heavy goodbye and your heart pounding in your chest like a storm on the sea, Wanda opened the door to let you walk inside. 

Trying to stand as confidently as you could, you strode over to where your mother was standing patiently, a joyful grin on her face. 

“Sir Rogers has informed me that King Leonardo and the prince had arrived at the front gates. Remember, this is your husband, please treat him as such. Be poised, considerate, respectful, and you will learn to adore him as much as he already does you.”

You wanted to gag at your mother’s statement. This prince hasn’t even had a conversation with you, how the hell could he “adore you?”

Your mother noticed your discomfort, “Please dearest, straighten up. No prince wants a partner who stands in a slump.”

“Perhaps then we will have a mutual feeling of distaste towards one anther then.”

“Y/n, do not let the kingdom suffer because of your ungratefulness. You are to rule this kingdom soon. You are too old to be throwing such a fit,” your mother’s voice was cold and calm. 

“I am not throwing a fit,” you countered sternely, “I am simply voicing that I do not want this as my future. You don’t understand.”

A guard shouting, “I present to you, the Queen and the royal highness of Whisteria,” from behind the large set of doors in front of you cut the tense conversation course.

“You’ll love him, my dearest.”

You could not muster a smile as large as your mother’s but nonetheless, you still attempted to look somewhat regal. Four guards entered and split into two groups to hold the doors open as the King and Prince walked through. 

You observed the two visitors, and you were not impressed. While King Leonardo looked well for his age, hair kept neat and facial hair trimmed and professional, his stride screamed overconfident and cocky. His son trailed behind, and he looked different than his father. Rather than having the dark and graying locks that sat atop Leonardo’s head, the prince had a longer and fuller sandy look to it. He did not have facial hair to match, but he did have the same set of amber eyes. His lightly tanned skin had some patches of freckles, but not many from what you could tell. As he and his father approached closer, you could see how evidently tall the prince was as he towered over Leonardo. 

When the stopped to bow in front of you, you and your mother bowed/curtsied in return, as much as you loathed to do so.

Leonardo got up from his stance quickly and formerly greeted the Queen, “Your Majesty, I thank you for allowing Kildenshire into your home. I am King Leonardo, and this here I present my son, Prince Alistair.” Alistair gave a gentle nod as his father’s acknowledgement.

“And you must be the royal highness Y/n, it is an honor and sincere pleasure to meet you. I am excited to see my son share his life with you. I long to see where your bond will bring the two kingdoms.”

The Queen responded, “Thank you Leonardo. I too am just as excited as you are to see my dearest with Alistair. Come now, we have much to arrange. We must allow time for Alistair and Y/n to get to know one another and court before the big day arrives.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

And with that, you were left with the bitter silence looming above you again, only this time, you were left with Alistair’s large, grinning smile.  
\-----  
“He’s infuriating. Absolutely infuriating! He acts like he’s too regal to do anything, doesn’t shut about all the late night “escapades” he’s had, freaked out when a single drop of water got onto his shirt, and if he tries to put his filthy tongue in my mouth again, I’ll step on his foot so hard that he bites it off himself!”

You were heated, absolutely livid after spending a single afternoon with your “fiance.” For the first ten seconds he seemed almost slightly bearable, but you were greatly mistaken. Before he even spoke a few words to you, he tried to kiss your cheek in a frenzied manner, claiming that it was “a customary greeting in Kildenshire.”

Since Wanda got caught up in helping prepare the unfortunate dinner feast that you would have to endure later, and because your mother was treating Leonardo and Alistair to some tea, you found yourself at Bucky’s quarters venting about your day with your wretched husband-to-be.  
Bucky stiffened up in his chair as he took in your words. His fingers tightened and he tapped his foot quietly. He knew was in no place to say anything as to how this prince acted, but regardless, he was still fuming on the inside. Not only has Prince Alistair been rude, but he had crossed numerous boundaries within hours. 

Since the two of your had grown closer, Bucky had been somewhat protective of you. It was in his nature to be protective of everyone, given his experience as a guard and his heart of gold, but when it came to you, it was different. He wanted nothing harmful or worrisome to ever come your way. He wanted to keep you out of trouble as much as he could, though some days it proved difficult as you often ran off head first seeking adventure. When he listened to every your word, something ignited within him. It tore at his insides and made him want to wretch, stung at his heart over and over, made him want to stand up and say a few choice words to this oh-so-noble visitor of Kildenshire. 

His eyes watched over you as you sat across from him. You were still dressed in the required attire from earlier, though your appearance didn’t look as forced and refined. Your outfit was now starting to wrinkle slightly from all your constant movement and fidgeting while sitting. Your hair was tousled slightly out of place which was enough to make your mother cross with you. However, despite being tense you still exhibited gentleness as your fingertips rhythmically graced across the pale white fur of Alpine, the stray cat that Bucky had just “happened” to adopt. In this moment, you were upset and angry, but you weren’t fulfilling the role of the royal highness, you were simply being you. 

“I just…I just can’t stand him…” you trailed off, your tone shifting from one packed with rage to one of sadness. You let out a defeated sigh, finger movements slowing as Alpine rolled onto his back atop the table. A small meow came out as if he was trying to comfort you.

“I’m sorry I’m putting this all on you, Buck. I just...I just don’t know what to do.”

Bucky sighed, pushing down his own irritation with the prince for the time being to try to calm you down, “Hey, you don’t need to be sorry for talking about it. You have a right to be angry, and you have a right to despise him. You didn’t have a choice and that’s not fair to you, and this idiot’s actions aren’t making it any more bearable.” 

His heart sank farther when a tear slipped down your cheek. You were under a lot of pressure and it was all happening so fast that it had finally started to hit you. You were getting married not only to a total stranger, but to a man who treated you like you were meant to be his shining medallion to tote around. He was acting like he was already entitled to own you. 

“Hey, hey...doll...” Bucky scooted his chair inward and reached his hand over Alpine to grasp yours. “I know I can’t do much but I want you to know I’m here for you, okay? You don’t deserve to be treated like this by anyone. If this asshole keeps bothering you and treating you like shit, I need you to let me know.”

“Bucky, it’s-”

“Y/n, I mean it. I know I can’t do much in this situation, but I want to help all that I can.”

You started to cry harder, prompting Bucky to let go of your hand to wipe some of your tears away. His fingers felt rough against your cheek, but they were so gentle. He pulled it away quickly. 

“Thank you Bucky, I appreciate it. It’s just been a rough few days, and I just despise him so, so much.”

The mood started to listen as your tears began to dry up. You looked up at Bucky and fully into his deep blue eyes and saw nothing but kindness and comfort. However, this was only momentary as Alpine, needy as can be, began to nuzzle you for affection again.

“Such an attention seeker aren’t we now?” you laughed softly. Your hand once again moved to pat his head as an idea popped into your head, “Maybe I could borrow Alpine and have him pee on Prince Alistair’s bed before he heads up to sleep.”

Alpine let out a soft meow as if in agreement. Bucky chuckled softly, “He definitely deserves it, but I think that would only make things worse...especially with the Queen. Besides,” Bucky paused, scooping to overindulgent cat into his lap, “I think he would just try to cuddle up to the asshole instead.”  
\---  
Hours passed and you found yourself ripped from your peaceful retreat. Now sitting at the dinner table across from your fiance, you fiddled with your fork. Silence engulfed the room as you, your mother, and the guests of Kilenshire ate dinner. 

“I’m glad you and Alistair are getting along so well dearest. I knew that you two would be a perfect match,” said your mother before daintily poking her fork into a roasted carrot. Her smile widened with every second. 

You rested your fork on the rim of your plate and looked over to Alistair and his smug grin. It was like the cheshire cat, taunting but still welcoming enough to give you a false sense of security. 

You inhaled sharply, “I wouldn’t say that-”

“Oh, no need to hide it, I can tell that you make my son very happy! A true pair if I do say so myself,” interrupted Leonado, who was now helping himself to another scoop of potatoes while ignorant to you trying to get your statement across. 

Of course, Alistair child in after, “I agree with father. Y/n is unlike anyone I’ve been with before. They really are quite the person to be with. Why we even spent some time getting to know each other on a stroll through the garden today and I think that was the highlight of my day. Would you say the same Y/n?”

You wanted to kick the bastard under the table for not only saying such lies, but for also putting you on the spot. 

Before you opened your mouth to even utter a word, your mother shot you a glare. Once again falling victim to the overwhelming pressure of the situation, and knowing no matter what you tried to argue, it would be shut down and criticized, you simply let out a soft, “Yes.”

Casting your eyes down to your half eaten plate again, you missed Wanda’s look of sympathy before she went to pour Alistair another glass of water. You wanted nothing more than to just disappear from the room. 

The rest of the group carried on laughing through conversation as you felt even more alone. It was like you were invited to a party and immediately rejected upon arrival, forced to remain on the outskirts, but worse. Your mother, Alistair, and King Leonardo were happily dining and chatting away about the prospects of the future. 

With your appetite escaping you, your eyes fell to the large glass window that surveyed over the rest of the palace and even to the edge of the village below. You wondered what everyone else in the kingdom was doing. Perhaps they were preparing nice family diners to talk about their days, or maybe they had decided to meet up with some friends instead. Maybe there were couples planning romantic evenings of shared desserts and boat rides and picnics. Or maybe there were some that were just enjoying the end of their days alone but not in the least sense lonely. 

Your thoughts drifted further and wondered what a certain farmhand was doing as well. You had spent a good chunk of your afternoon with Bucky, but because of your required dinner attendance, you had to leave. Part of you wished you could have just stayed there away from everyone, but you still had a duty to uphold, even if it meant suffering through an obnoxious dinner. You wondered what he was up to. Perhaps he was preparing his own dinner, or maybe he was getting Alpine’s food ready instead. Maybe he was just winding down with a bit of journal writing, talking to the palace goats, or maybe he was just off doing things like tending to his own private flower bed behind the back of his home.

Whatever he was doing, it was surely better than the hell you were enduring now.  
\-----  
The Queen was the first to rise as the dinner ended. Wanda and Vis came and collected everyone’s plates and glasses, their empathetic looks casted in your direction. Wanda even whispered a quick comment about how the cinnamon cookies were almost done, and you couldn't help but smile through your misery. At least some people were caring to you during this tragic time. 

“That was a wonderful dinner Wanda and Vis, an excellent presentation as well. I do hope our guests enjoyed themselves,” said the Queen, her voice oddly cool and collected. 

“Yes, it was quite the meal your majesty, thank you for treating us to such wonderful food and hospitality,” replied Alistair, swirling the last of his drink in his cup before hammering it down on Vis’s tray rather abruptly. 

Alistair's smile was just like the grin he sported when he first arrived. Gentle, pristine, false. It was disgusting.

“Well I am glad that I was able to treat my in-laws to such generosity. Don’t you agree Y/n?” 

“Of course,” you sighed, standing to curtsey/bow, “Thank you for joining us tonight.” 

Your mother’s smile radiated. She must have thought she won and that you were finally happy to be with a man like Alistair.

With a final nod, you turned to take your leave as fast as you can, but you were caught off guard. 

“Y/n,” your mother said, extending a hand to you, still smiling cooly, “Why don’t you have Alistair walk you back to your room, and remember, please keep excessive affection to a minimum and out of the room if you understand dearest.”

It was a shock that your dinner had not made a reappearance yet. Alistair and Leonardo laughed, with Leonardo pushing Alistair to accompany you faster. His hands were firmly patting his son’s back. 

Alistair waltzed over to you, extending his arm, and though hesitant, you still took it. 

“Have a goodnight my dearest, and you too, Alistair.”

You followed Alistair outside the large glass doors and were aching to get to your room away from the chaos of the day. All you had to do was allow Alistair to walk you back to your room, and then he would disappear at least for the night. 

His face was calm, but when the doors closed with a loud thud, all tranquility vanished and became replaced with an eruption of anger. 

“What the hell was that? You could have at least tried to be more considerate to me, your fiance! You could at least try to display your affection to me more expressively.”

Now you too were enraged, pulling your arm away from him as the two of you stood in the empty corridor, “My affections to you? It is difficult to express something that doesn’t even exist in the first place. I could care less about you, regardless of who you are to me or to the kingdoms.” 

Alistair’s grip returned tighter than before. “Well perhaps you should start caring about me a little more considering you are going to be my wife/husband/partner. Hopefully you learn a little respect before the wedding,” he spat.

”I know very well what respect is, but maybe instead you should do something that makes you deserving of it.”

Alsitair then pulled you forward, hand still gripping your arm rather tightly. You passed two guards on the way to your room, though neither seemed to see you struggle. They were too infatuated with bowing to the prince and his million dollar smile. 

By the time you got to your room, you wanted to cry to scream, to beat the absolute shit out of the prince though you knew you wouldn’t do any of those things because that would show that he broke you. You would not let someone as atrocious as him show that they were winning.

Alistair came to a halt outside your door, releasing his hold on you. He took a deep breath and looked up and down the hallway. 

“I suggest you stop acting like a child Y/n. I can’t have a child for a wife/husband/partner. But for now,” he paused looking over you and you suddenly felt smaller than ever before, “I forgive you for your immaturity. I know you forgive me too.”

He leaned down pressing a rough kiss to your cheek, his cheshire cat grin widening once more. “Goodnight Y/n.” I hope our next meeting isn’t so harsh.”

Alistair then left the corridor, his footsteps disappearing into silence. You snapped out of your frozen state, paralyzed with fear from your head to your toes. Quickly, you tried to open the door but fumbled the doorknob.

When you finally opened it, you rushed inside. You chest clenched and heaved, and you felt like everything had been ripped away from you. The air felt heavy and your mind felt like it was rapidly spinning in some sort of vortex. 

You slammed the door and allowed yourself to sink to the floor. The tears you restrained now flowed freely and uncontrollably as you buried your head in your hands. You couldn’t move to turn on the light, you couldn’t move to make it to your bed. You simply sat there and cried, the weight of your predicament finally setting in at its full intensity. 

You had to be strong, and it was your duty but you despised it. You couldn’t escape it, you couldn’t escape him. The claws of your bestowed fate would always be lurking to shove you back into the reality of it no matter what you did. 

You were alone for the first time today, but suddenly you wished that someone, anyone, would hear your cries in the night.


End file.
